Will's Predicament
by envyfangirl
Summary: Will Scarlet turned into a whore, but not broken, Marian kidnapped, Robin shot and missing, Wulf an innocent bystander, a new bad Sheriff of Nottingham, and a new attempt at the throne. Eventual Will/Wulf Yaoi Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves
1. Prologue

Will was comfortably lying in his very soft bed, thinking of how his life changed in just a few short months. After Robin and Marian married, the woodmen were not outlaws anymore, Locksley Castle was restored, and Will was asked to come live with them, being Robin's brother and all. So there he was, lying in his own room in Locksley Castle, with his older brother and sister-in-law in another room somewhere in the castle.

He buried himself further into the covers and let out a content sigh. A sudden weight settling on his bed made him aware of an intruder in his room. Probably Robin. Again.

The intruder started stroking his cheek softly. He frowned. It could be Marian, but she would never barge into his room without knocking. He turned to look at the intruder. Robin. He should have known.

"Brother?" His voice came out more drowsy than he liked. Very childlike. But Robin smiled at the endearment. Even after all this time, he still liked it when Will called him brother. Even though there were other more appropriate names for him. Eternally-chipper. Bloody annoying. Too-much-energy-for-anyone's-good.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to check up on my sweet, little, baby brother." Robin quipped cheerfully.

Will groaned and buried his head underneath the pillow. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep." Will's muffled voice sounded.

Robin laughed at him.

"Aww, come on, Will." He prodded his side. Will stirred, but didn't get his head out from beneath the pillow. Robin sighed, as though a heavy task was laid upon his shoulders. He rubbed his hands a few seconds, before they descended upon Will's sides and started tickling him mercilessly. Will sputtered with laughter and tried to disengage from Robin's hands.

"That's a good boy." Robin cooed. "A little more, please."

"Ro-Rob-bin, st-stop!" Will managed between his laughter.

"Nope."

Will tried to throw Robin off him, but in the process threw them both off the bed onto the floor. They lay there, on their backs next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

Robin chuckled a bit. "That was fun."

Will turned his head and glared at his brother. With a war cry he launched his own tickling attack. Now that the roles were reversed and Robin was howling with laughter, did Will laugh.

"Beg for mercy, rich boy! HEY!"

Robin had rolled them around and resumed his previous attack on his younger brother.

"Do you yield?"

"Never!" Wow, a coherent word even through the laughing fit.

The attack continued and Will couldn't shield himself properly against it.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, damnit!"

"Okay."

With that, Robin stopped his insistent tickling, opting for pulling Will into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered into Will's hair, placing a soft kiss on his head. "My little brother."

Will squirmed uncomfortably. He, unlike Robin, still wasn't much used to the brotherly affection.

"Was there any reason you came here, except for being a pain in the ass, as usual." Those last two words he muttered to himself, but Robin still heard.

"Hey, you. Watch it," he said with a poke to his side, to which Will twitched. "But yeah, I came to remind you Marian and I are leaving tomorrow morning."

Will's spirits sank at that. For days now he'd been anguished by that news. Marian had to check on her own people, so the two of them would go back to her land to look after her people... leaving Will behind.

Robin sensed his brother's sudden shift in moods.

"Hey, don't be so gloomy. We'll be back soon."

"I know." Will said, still in a dip.

"Would a cookie cheer you up?"

Will looked back at Robin in disbelief and distaste. "A _cookie_? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "We have those chocolate chip cookies you love so much in the kitchens."

Will bit his lip, his mouth watering. He did love those cookies.

"I'll tell you what, you wait here, while I nip some from the kitchens." He'd picked Will up, had dumped him on the bed, and was out the door before Will had the chance to utter a decent curse.

Will huffed and lay down on his bed, eyes trained on the door, waiting somewhat patiently until his brother returned with his chocolate chip cookies. His lower legs served as a cat's tail as he spied the door, bending and unbending while he waited.

The door opened again, and Will perched up, grinning as he saw his brother entering, in his hand a bag most likely filled with the delicious cookies. There was also dangling one from his mouth, and from the way he hurriedly closed the door and leaned against it, he was being chased by the kitchen staff.

Will stood up and took the bag of cookies form Robin. He plopped back on the bed and started on his first cookie. He savored the flavor as it slid down his tongue; he nearly moaned at the sensational taste that filled him.

He heard quiet laughter and opened an eye to look at Robin.

"Whut?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Should I give you and the cookie some private time alone?"

Ergo, his held in moan of delight for the cookie wasn't so held in. His cheeks flushed slightly even as he sought something to throw at Robin's head.

Robin noticed and took his leave, but not without teasing his little brother some more. "Have a nice night, brother dearest."

Will, cheeks still red, chewed on his cookie, ended his search for something heavy to throw. Eventually, he fell asleep, a half-eaten cookie in his hand.


	2. One Dead, One Kidnapped, One Bystander

When Will woke up, it was dark outside. Sunlight was still a while away. Meaning, Robin would still be here. Meaning, he could still see him. With that in mind, he trotted down the hall on his merry way to Robin's room... and Marian's. They could be doing... _it_ in there. No, they had to leave early in the morning. Marian wouldn't risk it. Robin would, but not Marian.

That gave him some confidence in his plan about seeing his brother before he left. Maybe he could stay with him for the rest of the night. No, he was too old for that. _I'm not a baby._

As he grew nearer to Robin's room, he could also hear the sounds growing louder. Voices, footsteps. Will was just about to turn back, when he heard screams. And not the pleasurable moans, either. He crept closer. Something he hadn't done since he was an outlaw. The doorframe of Robin and Marian's bedroom came closer. He peeked around the corner and saw at least half a dozen soldiers held Marian and Robin captured. One of the soldiers had a bow in his hand. Robin's bow. Then he drew the bow, and fired an arrow at Robin.

Robin screamed and he fell through a window.

"Robin!" Will screamed before he could stop himself.

All faces turned his direction, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Get him."

Will's eyes went wide, and he ran back to his room, going for his daggers. They were right behind him. He could hear them getting closer. But he was almost at his room. Just one more corner.

His feet suddenly wouldn't move forward and he fell smack on the floor. He looked back at his legs to see them tied together with a throw-rope. His hands fumbled with the rope, wanting it loose as fast as possible.

"Come on, come on," he muttered. The rope fell off of his legs, just as he saw a soldier at the corner. He got to his feet and was about to run again, but was tackled to the floor.

"Let go! Let go of me!" He struggled against the hold, with no result.

"Shh. Hush, hush, rich boy."

He felt hands roam over his body, patting him down. The hand went lower, patting just below his bottom. Will panicked and started struggling more violently.

"Whoa, boy-o."

"Nghh! Get off!" Will yelled.

The soldier looked down at Will and let his eyes roam up and down his body.

"My, you sure are foxy, aren't you, boy?"

Will froze when he realized what the man said. He started struggling more profoundly, but the man just laughed.

Another soldier came running their way.

"Hey, come on. What are you still doing?" He looked at the two of them, first at Will, then at the other man. "We don't have time for this! We have to go!"

Will nearly cried in relief. But apparently, he spoke too soon. The guard on his back took a firm grip on his hair.

"One dead, one kidnapped." He gave a firm yank at Will's hair. "Nobody cares about the third."

The second soldier looked away.

"Make it quick."

A nasty grin came upon the soldier's face, while Will let out a sob.

"Come on, you." He dragged Will off of the floor and into his own bedroom.

Will suddenly threw his elbow back, slamming it into the guy's face. He yelled, but when Will tried to land another punch, the man blocked it and twisted, earning a loud cry from Will. He pushed Will on the bed, pinning him there with his own body. Will could barely move an inch, but he still tried. He tried to push the guy off with his hands, to no avail; it only earned him a slap across his face. His vision blurred a bit, but through the haze, he could see his dagger laying just a few feet away. He stretched his arm out, trying to reach for it. His fingers brushed over it. _Just a little more._

The dagger was suddenly snatched away, and he forgot to breathe.

"Tut, tut. Bad boy." The man threw the weapon across the room, far away from Will. "Too bad. Poor little rich boy."

Will's face contorted in a glare, and he did something stupid; he spit in his captor's face. The man wiped the spit off his face and stared down at Will.

"You want to play?" The man grinned down at him. "You little hussy, I'll play you." Will's buckle was being loosened, and Will felt himself tremble. He tried lashing out again, but all it got him was his hands tied with his own belt.

The man's mouth descended on his collarbone, biting down hard enough in his skin to draw blood, and Will cried out again. Hands roamed over his chest to just under the edge of his trousers and back to his chest again, pinching his nipples, hard.

"A-ah!"

"That's it, baby, scream for me."

"Let me go, you bloody wanker!"

"I'm not done playing with you, boy."

Will's toes curled, and his blood ran cold as he was turned around. His hands were looped over a bedpost and his trousers were pushed down.

"_No_!"

He heard the rustle of the guy pulling off his own trousers. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide with fear. He shook his head in denial, even as the man lay down on top of him.

"Come on, you little harlot," the guy hissed into his ear. He pushed his shaft violently up Will's ass. "Moan like the whore you are."

"Ngh- no!"

The man thrust into him with tremendous force again and again and again. The pain that shot through him, was worse than the torture he'd received when he told the Sheriff he'd kill Robin Hood for him. It felt like he was being ripped open from within. His muscles were straining against the intrusion, but could do nothing to prevent it. Will sobbed into the pillow as the man shot his semen inside of him. The man grunted like a pig and collapsed on top of him. Will nearly suffocated under the weight.

"Get you and your fat ass off of me!" Will managed to wheeze out.

The solider took a moment to let the words sink in before chuckling.

"I think you sorely need to learn some manners, boy."

As soon as the man had removed himself, Will kicked out. A grunt behind him told him he hit the mark. He unhooked his hands form the bedpost and rolled off the bed, keeping the bed between him and the man.

"You stupid boy!"

As the man went around the bed, Will rolled over it and ran form the room. He turned the corner and ran smack into the other guard. They tumbled to the ground, even while the second guy rushed to them. Will scrambled to get up, but got kicked in his gut. The air was forced out of him, and before he could get his bearings back, he got another violent kick aimed at his torso.

"That was bloody stupid of you, boy. I might've gone easy on you, but now..."

The kicking continued, until a final blow to his head was the last he got. Will was hauled to his feet, not even being allowed his trousers back on, kicking and screaming all the way as he was dragged out of Locksley Castle, and thrown into a wagon toward Nottingham.


	3. Mortification

Arrived at Nottingham, Will was thrown in a cell after being giving a pair of trousers. It was dark and damp, with only a small window; the only window to the outside. Will shivered and hugged his knees close to his chest. He wished Robin could come and save him, but he was dead. Now both he and lady Marian were doomed. The worst thing was; no one would miss them, until it would be too late. A sob welled up inside his chest, but he suppressed it. This was not the time to break down.

He took a calming breath, and then another. It took a few moments, but he got his bearings back together. He finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, albeit fitfully, waking up at every sound.

The next morning, Will woke up by the slamming of heavy doors. He went over to the bars and peered out. He couldn't see who was approaching, but he could hear whoever it was getting closer and closer to his cell. His heart pounded in his chest, the footsteps echoed off the walls, making them sound larger and more threatening. He pushed away from the bars, pressing his back to the wall. Will sat there and watched how the door of his cell opened. Standing in the door was the same man he saw yesterday; the one who wanted him to be left alone, the one he bumped into while he tried to escape, the one who gave him a pair of trousers when they arrived. Here he was, in his cell, carrying a tray of food, looking incredibly nervous.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, before the man walked forward and placed the tray in front of Will, never taking his eyes off him.

"Here, eat up. You'll need it later." With that said he turned and walked out, locking the door behind him again.

Will watched him go, before turning to the food. Simple bread and water. He reached for the bread and started eating slowly. He munched carefully while he listened for the sound of people coming down. After finishing the bread, he drank the water, which was freezing cold.

Once again footsteps sounded on the stone floor, and Will probably didn't have the luck to see the same guy from last time.

Indeed, it wasn't him. It was the man he never wanted to see again. The very sight of him was enough to get his blood boiling with rage.

"Hello again, boy-o," he grinned as he entered the cell.

Oh, the smug look on his face made Will want to claw it off. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" he taunted.

Something inside Will snapped at that, and he swung out. His punch was blocked, but not without getting his arm twisted. He cried out, got a punch in his face, and fell down. Through his coughs Will glared up at the man, who answered by placing his foot on Will's chest.

"Now, now. Is that how you treat my hospitality? Instead of keeping chaining you up, I let you have that freedom. No torture has been planned for you. And if you behave, I'll give you a place in my bed."

"I'd rather die than be your bedwarmer, you motherfucker!"

The foot pressed down harder, making Will gasp for breath.

"I told you already you need to learn some manners, boy."

"Drop dead, asshole!"

"A week without food and water, let's see how you behave after that."

He left without doing anything else, except spit at the ground beside Will, whistling as he left the dungeon behind him.

Will crawled into a corner, trying to keep warm. It has started to rain outside, a few water droplets seeping through the window. When the thunder roared it would temporarily light up the cell, before descending back in darkness. The storm raged the entire night, until early morning, to which the rain had diminished to a light drizzle.

Will's week, unlike the weather, which had become bright and sunny, was gloomy and horrid. The soldier kept his word, and left him without any food and water. He didn't even stop by to taunt him some more, but he still wasn't tortured or chained up, thankfully. But that still left him without energy to do anything more than switch position.

It was on a very sunny day that he got his unwelcome visitor again. He was looking pleased with himself, his fat belly more prominent in the light.

"Hello, my pet."

Even through his weakness, Will glared up at him.

"You look so cute when you're so weak," he cooed.

Will growled, or tried to, because it came out more as a whimper.

"I've got something for you," he said in hushed tones, as if it was some great secret. If he'd have the energy, Will would've rolled his eyes.

The man reached behind him and he got out a cucumber. The mere sight of food was enough to make Will's mouth water. Shakily, he got to his knees and reached a hand for it, but it was snatched away before he could take it.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast. You'll have to work for it a little."

Will faltered.

"I can't." _I really don't have the energy._

"You haven't even heard what you must do."

"What –"

"Suck me off."

"_What?_!"

"You want to eat, don't you? Don't want to die, do you?"

Will averted his face. He heard the rustle of clothing, and he didn't dare look.

"Come on. Look here and open your mouth. And don't try anything funny."

Will looked up at the man's face, before looking directly in front of him for the first time. It was repulsive, but the thought of what he had to do for mere food was even more so. But he was starving! He licked his lips and took a hesitant grip on the dick. He lowered his mouth to it, but a chomping noise caught his ears and he looked up. His food was being eaten!

"What? All this waiting makes me hungry. You'd better hurry up or there'll be nothing left."

Will's eyes were wide and without any further ado he took the dick in his mouth. He started sucking and licking and bobbing his head. Above him he could hear groaning and moaning. He took him in as far as he could, but obviously, that wasn't enough for the soldier as he pushed further into Will's mouth. Will choked and tried to get some air in his lungs, even as he kept sucking. A grunt and Will felt liquid spurt into his mouth.

"Swallow it."

Will's eyes glanced up, before, with great effort on his part, he swallowed the salty semen, grimacing slightly.

"Good. Very good," the soldier praised, a hand running itself through Will's hair. "And here's your reward." He held out the cucumber to Will, before he dropped it at his feet.

He left, leaving Will scrambling for the food. Quickly wiping off the dirt, he took a bite, savoring the taste rushing down his throat to his empty stomach. Soon the entire cucumber was ingested and Will felt a bit sleepy, and hoped dearly he wouldn't dream. He went to his make-believe bed and lay down, his eyes drooping. He was asleep within seconds.


	4. His Place

The next morning Will was rudely awakened by the clanging of his cell door.

"Wake-y, wake-y!"

"Unhg?"

He was dragged up and out, before he was even aware it happened, but the pain in his feet as they were dragged over the floor woke him up and he started walking along. He did trip occasionally, to which the guards paid no heed and kept pulling him along.

They took Will out of the dungeon and into the heart of Nottingham Castle. They took him so far, he forgot most of the way they'd come.

After like what seemed eternity, he was ceremonially dropped on the floor. Will only just managed to bury his face in his arms to prevent himself from smacking head first to the stone. He looked up soon after, before he heard the laughter, and saw half a dozen men standing in the room. The sadistic grins and smirks on their faces didn't bode all that well to Will.

"Behold! The guest of honor has arrived."

Will trembled slightly while they all laughed. Definitely didn't bode well. Out of the corner, a man stepped forward, and Will couldn't say he was surprised to see him. His captor, his rapist, his jailer. He was grinning smugly again, as he kneeled directly in front of Will.

"I was just telling the boys how _good_ you were yesterday," he whispered slightly.

Will glanced at the hungry gazes of the men, and his insides twisted in to knots. _Why are they here...?_ A hand on his cheek brought his gaze back to his jailer.

"How about a little live demonstration?"

Will turned his head away, disgusted, before his face was yanked back.

"Careful now," he whispered soft enough for only Will to hear. "Else you'll get a more firm lesson in obedience."

Will managed a wry smile, fighting back a sneer. "Alright."

The man grinned at him, signaling one of the others forward, entirely missing Will's barely concealed malice. The approaching man also didn't notice, too gleeful about the next part. Will bowed his head to hide his smirk. Suddenly, his cheeks were grabbed in a painful hold and his mouth forced open.

"Come on, little harlot, suck."

As he was nearly choking, Will knew he would have seriously injured this guy even if he hadn't thought about it already. Even so, he pretended to be a good little whore for the moment. Right on cue, he heard the guy moaning, and Will had to place a hand on the guy's dick to make sure he wouldn't thrust too hard in his mouth. Now... wait for the right time...

"Guy, you were right, this bitch is real good."

Will glared up at the man, before he bit down, hard.

With a painfully loud yell, Will was pushed away. He lay there on the ground, feeling smug...

...until he got a boot to the head. Then a kick to his stomach.

"Dirty little whore! I'll show you!"

With a grip on his hair, he punched Will's face again and again.

"That's enough! Stop right now."

"_Enough_?" The man turned around furiously at Will's jailer. "Guy, are you serious? He - "

He rested a hand on his arm, effectively silencing him.

"I think there's something much _better_ you can do to make him obey. All of you," he said to the rest, who had been enraged before, but now they looked speculative.

"Pray tell, what would work better than a beating?" One of the men asked.

To that, Guy grinned.

"Well, he's a whore, isn't he?" He looked around as if for confirmation, before he turned to look at Will, who was more than a bit wary. "Why not show him his place?"

All the guys smirked at each other, but the one scorned... he looked positively wicked. Will on the other hand, was terrified.

"You're not staying?"

Guy turned around in the doorway.

"No." And he turned back. "Do with him what you want, just don't permanently scar him."

Will swallowed, even as the door closed behind Guy. Now all eyes were on him. Will trembled and tried to inch away, yet he was pulled up by his collar.

"Not so fast."

His face was so close to the other man's, every shaky breath that came out bounced back to his face.

"We haven't even started yet."

Will's head was pushed aside and his neck came under attack. He tried again to back away, but failed to by another guy pressing into him from behind. Try as he may, he just couldn't fight off two guys manhandling him. Then the guy at his neck bit down, in a most sensitive part, too.

"A-ah!"

"How do _you_ like it, bitch?"

Will closed his eyes shut and at the same time he could feel multiple hands roaming over his body. _This is not happening. This is NOT happening._ Hands groped his chest, his groin, and something hard was pressed against his ass. _Robin, please. I need you._

"Wait." Will dared to open one eye. "What are you doing?"

The man spoken to looked up. his hands on Will's shirt, ready to tear apart, and he grinned nastily. "A whore doesn't need clothes."

With a rip, Will's shirt was in tatters and the scars on his stomach left by the previous Sheriff were revealed. A hand went over them roughly. "Who ever knew a whore could be this ugly?"

_Am I ugly...?_

His pants were yanked off, leaving him naked.

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Let go of me!"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Let go, let go, let go!"

"Hold him!"

"NO!"

He fought against the hands grabbing hold of his arms and legs. He was forced on his stomach and pinned there. Struggling didn't do much, in fact; it didn't do anything at all. _No... Please, no..._ A few tears of embarrassment fell down his cheeks. Then he felt a familiar pain in his ass as he was entered.

_ROBIN!_

The thrusting suddenly stopped.

"Robin? Oh, you mean Robin Hood?"

Will froze. He said that out loud? What else?

"You do know that's where they found him?"

"So, this is Robin Hood's whore."

"_No_! That's not true."

"So used to screaming his name, huh?"

"No! I'm his - "

"His little wife not enough for him, is she?"

"What?"

A hand stroked his face. "Did Robin Hood touch you like this? Do you miss him?"

Will pulled his face back. "Don't touch me!" he spat.

Behind him the man began thrusting into him again.

"Ngh!"

"Did your Robin fuck you like this, mm?"

Will shook his head, eyes closed and tears trickling out from behind them.

"No? Ooh, harder then?" He thrust harder into him, making Will gasp.

_It's not true, it's not true... _A cock was presented in front of him. He turned his head away and another was in front of him. It was slapped in his face, demanding attention. A hand on his jaw gently forced it open.

"Come on, now. Open wide."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the men merely saw it as admission and shoved their cocks in his mouth. It didn't do Will any good turning his head, because every which direction was someone else with a cock to suck. All the while they kept asking if Robin asked this from him, if Robin touched him like that, if Robin kissed him like so.

_Robin embraced Will in a hug, pressing him close to him... he felt Robin's muscular chest, his strong arms... Robin kissed him on the forehead, his breath on his face... _

When the pounding stopped, Will thought it was over...

...until he was entered again. The rhythm of the thrusting was different, so he could guess it was a different guy inside him. He grimaced and thought back the urge to cry out. He would not give them that satisfaction. No way he was. He was sucking off one man as the others stood around him as they waited for their turn to either be sucked or to thrust into him. He startled as ejaculate landed on his face, smearing across his cheeks, and even landing in his hair. Another man took his turn thrusting into him, slamming in fast and hard.

Try as he may, he couldn't help thinking about Robin doing this to him. With them keeping asking if Robin did this or that, it was very hard for him not to. The worst part was, he knew everything about Robin; how he looked, how he smelled, how he felt, how he sounded.

As he started moaning, he knew he lost. They made their point. They showed him his _place_. It wasn't long after that that he was thrown back in his cell, naked and exhausted, while they went on their merry way, not realizing - or caring - the mess they left Will in.

Will just started getting comfortable with Robin being his brother and caring for him. In a few simple hours all that progress was lost. Hearing the entire time he was Robin Hood's whore - his brother's whore - wasn't good. The more he heard it, the more he thought about it, the more he believed it.

And he did. He had believed it. In that last moment, he seriously believed it.

He wasn't Robin's brother.

He was Robin Hood's whore.


	5. Humiliation

When morning came and Will came to his senses a bit, all the memories form the previous night resurfaced, along with his thoughts at the time. And he immediately banned them from his mind. He wasn't a whore and certainly not Robin's. He was his brother, for fuck's sake, even though they hadn't seen each other that way for long, it counted, damnit.

He shivered and that's when he realized he was still naked. He pulled his knees together in an effort to stay warm. It didn't help all that much, but he liked to pretend it did. The sunlight was weaseling its way in slowly, announcing dawn was on its way. He wondered if they would leave him alone today. He sure hoped so, although he was in a serious need for clothes.

Further down in the hall he heard the doors slam and footsteps coming his way. The more the footsteps got nearer, so did Will's pulse accelerated. They were nearly at his cell. Will barely heard them over the pounding of his heart. He saw the feet in front of his cell...

...and pass right by him.

Will released a breath he hadn't realize he'd held in. He leaned his head against the cool stone behind him and closed his eyes. By doing this, he didn't see another pair of feet, a quieter pair, stop at his cell, until his cell door opened. He opened his eyes fearfully. In the little light there was, Will couldn't see who his visitor was. They came forward, and at the same time Will tried going _into_ the wall, faraway from whoever they were. A metal clank on the floor made Will pause. He looked and saw a tray with food and a pile of clothes next to it. A glance up showed that it was the same man who helped him before.

"Get dressed and eat up. Quickly."

With the way he always disappeared so soon, Will wasn't all too sure he was allowed to help him.

He ate quickly as the guard suggested, but when he pulled on the clothes, he noticed his entire body ached - some places more than others - and it took longer to achieve the desired result.

Not even five minutes after Will was done, footsteps echoed across the dungeon again. And this time, Will _knew_ they would stop at his door. Why else the warning earlier?

Indeed, they stopped at his door, and he really wished they didn't. It was Guy, his primary attacker.

"Have you learned your lesson, yet?"

Will glared at him, but said nothing.

"You'll get one more lesson." At Will's horrified look, he explained, "To make sure that you won't disobey again."

With that said, the man grabbed a handful of Will's hair and started dragging him along. Through his pain-filled vision, Will managed to stumble along instead of merely being dragged. After a while, Will was thrown to the ground. He landed in the middle of the room, in front of an empty chair.

"Mm. It seems like your lesson isn't here yet. It doesn't matter. We can wait."

In the meantime, outside of Nottingham Castle, people were mulling around, unknowing the danger one of them was in. The two guards coming out of the castle had orders to grab a random man and drag him back inside.

At that very moment, a black haired boy walked past the guards, on his way home. He was walking with no hurry, not paying too much attention to his surroundings; an easy target.

When his arm was gripped, he turned his head quickly to see if it was friend or foe, and soldiers of Notthingham didn't count as friends. He tried to jerk away, but the two of them hoisted him into the castle, while he was struggling to no avail.

"No, let go of me!"

Will looked up when he heard a very familiar voice coming form the hall. His heart started beating faster as he prayed he was mistaking about the identity of that voice. His hopes were dashed when Wulf was half dragged, half carried into the room. Will's gaze shifted to Guy, who stood motionless at the side of the room, an unreadable expression on his face. _This_ was his lesson? What on earth _was_ that lesson? A sharp intake of air and Will's head snapped back to Wulf. The boy had stopped struggling and was now looking at him with wide eyes.

"_Will?_"

What seemed like hours just staring at each other, was in fact barely a few seconds, before Wulf was pushed into the only chair. Wulf tried getting up, but was pushed down again. "Nn. Let go." Wulf's efforts only earned him a hard smack across his face. In return, Will sprang up, but was held back by two other soldiers.

"Don't touch him!"

For that, Will got himself a punch in the stomach. He fell to the ground, the men no longer feeling it necessary to restrain him.

"Tie him up."

Effortlessly, Wulf, was tied to the chair; first his arms, then his legs - he managed to kick a soldier in the face, earning him another hard smack, before he was completely bound. The boy tried struggling himself free, yet it only caused the rope to cut into his skin.

Will looked up through a curtain of hair at Wulf, all tied up to a chair. He turned his head back to Guy, who came walking up to Will and knelt beside him.

"You remember yesterday?"

The glare Will gave him said more than enough.

"You remember what I had you do?"

Will's glare hardened. He remembered.

"Your lesson."

Will stared at Guy with wide eyes, before they darted to Wulf, who was shaking from fear, but tried to hide it.

Will shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"I can't."

"Oh. You _can't_. Mm." Guy straightened up and nodded at the soldiers.

They went to work - one tilted Wulf's head and kept one of his eyes open. so he couldn't blink, another lifted a needle carefully from the fire, walking toward the boy.

"Watch how an intensely hot needle penetrates one of the most innocent eyes in the world. The needlepoint will pass through the lens with, very little difficulty. The heat will cauterize and seal the wound, but will continue to transfer heat into the fluid of the eye. The fluid comes to a boil, and the eyeball itself... explodes."

During the entire speech, Wulf started shaking even more as the needle came closer and closer. He tried to get away, but the hold on him was too strong. His breathing came out in short gasps. His bottom lip trembled and whimpers fell from his mouth.

"Stop! Please," Will yelled. "Alright, fine. I'll, I'll do it."

Guy grinned widely at him, even as the men stepped back.

"Good. The floor is yours."

Will took a steadying breath, before looking at Wulf. The boy was still shaking, and tears trickled down his cheeks. Will shuffled over to Wulf, not feeling confident enough to try and stand on his legs. When he was right in front of him, Wulf glanced at him, a scared look on his face.

Will had to fight the urge to comfort him.

He sat up, and exhaled deeply, before murmuring softly so only Wulf could hear him, "I'm sorry, Wulf."

With that said, Will worked his hands to loosen Wulf trousers.

Wulf startled at that. "Will, what are you doing?"

Will continued, even with his hands shaking like mad. Once all material was out of the way, he couldn't stall any longer. With one hand he took hold of Wulf's cock and the boy jerked violently. He lowered his head and closed his eyes shut, and his mouth closed over Wulf's manhood.

"Will!" Wulf's hips jerked out of surprise. "Will, stop!"

Will heard his pleas, but there was nothing he could do. They were both prisoners right now. A lone tear escaped form Will's eye as he continued his _lesson_. Meanwhile Wulf was still fighting against the ropes on his wrists. They started giving a little bit, but that was it.

Wulf's toes curled and he had to fight to keep everything more than a whimper quiet. He shut his eyes and pressed his face in his shoulder, his breathing labored.

"Heh. I think the kid's starting to like it," Guy jeered.

Wulf felt his face heat up with embarrassment, before a shudder coursed through his entire body. He threw his head back and couldn't stop the moan escape his throat.

"God, _please_ Will, stop!" Wulf begged him.

Will glanced over desperately at Guy, who gave him a warning look. So Will continued running his tongue over Wulf's length, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't choke, his lips caressing the skin that entered his mouth. Wulf kept on shuddering in pleasure which he tried to suppress.

"Gnh! Will, stop! I'm gonna- nnh."

Will tasted the semen on his tongue. It still felt wrong, no matter how many times he did it.

"Swallow it."

Will grimaced, but obeyed. He swallowed. Every. Last. Drop. Will pulled away from Wulf and took a few shaky breaths, while the guards untied Wulf - he paid them no heed, until Wulf threw his arms around him.

"I'll get you out," Wulf whispered in his ear.

Will yanked Wulf forward and whispered in his ear, "Find Robin," before they were roughly pulled apart.

The last thing Will saw was Wulf being dragged from the room, before he was punched in the face, and his world turned black.


	6. Preparations

(AN: I know it's short, but I don't really know yet how to proceed. I'll try to get something up ASAP. But thanks for reading and waiting so long. You guys are the best)

**Chapter 6 - Preparations**

Warm.

That's what he felt like when Will woke up.

And soft.

He was lying on something soft.

And something soft was touching him.

Will snapped his eyes open and with finger fast reflexes shot his hand out at whoever was touching him with a yell. His hand grabbed hold of a thin wrist and he heard a high pitched scream resound across the room as he pinned the person to the wall.

His eyes glared into the very frightened ones of a beautiful brunette!

Will was breathing out heavily through his mouth, and he realized he just attacked an innocent woman. Hastily he dropped her wrist, moving away from her and coughed into his fist uncomfortably. The woman stayed pressed against the wall, still scared, clutching her wrist close to her body. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to flee from the room. Will noticed she had very thin wrists, he could've easily cracked them by accident.

"Sorry," he managed.

She was shaking slightly, her eyes still wide... and she had a black eye. Will narrowed his eyes. How hadn't he notice before? Who dared to hit a woman? The woman started shaking even more violently without Will noticing. He stalked forward and reached out a hand, to which she flinched back. When he stroked her face softly, she opened her eyes hesitantly.

"Who did this to you?"

The girl opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out.

He was about to ask again, when she looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Will felt a blow on his head before he even turned his head. The blow left him disoriented and he fell to his knees. He heard raised voices, but could not make out the individual words. The woman's whimpers reached his ears, yet he couldn't help her; his head was still ringing. Then suddenly, all was silent again.

A small hand was placed on his arm. He was helped up by the woman - _well, that was embarrassing_.

"You have to get ready," she said so softly he nearly missed what she said, her head bent down. "You're meeting someone important."

She held a pile of clothes, careful not looking at him. He got the hint and started pulling off his clothes. When he tried to put the clothes on, he was at a loss. They weren't what he was used to. It looked like to him it had more holes than fabric. He looked questionably over at the girl, who wasn't looking at him. He cleared his throat. The girl looked up. Her face was flushed red. She crept closer and when it looked like he wasn't about to attack her again - which had been an accident - she helped him dress.

As he'd come to the conclusion earlier, it didn't cover him. The only thing really covered was his stomach, where his scars were. For the rest of him - his chest, his arms, his legs - it was all laid down for exhibit to whoever wanted to see.

She got out a washcloth and hesitantly moved closer. Will glanced at her, while she kept her head down and she started cleaning him up.

The washcloth rubbed over his aching muscles; his face, his chest, his arms, and - very hesitantly - down to his lower body. Will averted his eyes, opting for looking at the cobwebs in the corner and tried not to think about his current predicament. Instead he thought about yesterday, and what he'd asked from Wulf. Finding Robin. If he _could_ be found. He heard the guards talk about Robin Hood at nights, and - if their information was correct - then Robin was _still alive_.

Will jumped when something cold encircled his upper arm. When he looked he saw a golden bracelet adorning it. He stared at it disbelieving, before looking at the girl.

She knocked on the closed door, and stood aside, waiting.

"Who am I meeting?" he demanded.

The girl opened her mouth, but then shook her head, not daring to speak. He was about to ask again, when the door opened, and his least favorite person walked in.

"My, my. Look at you," he said, looking Will up and down.

A cold shiver went up his spine, and he suddenly felt very exposed. The way he looked at him hungrily scared the hell out of him. As he walked closer, Will didn't dare to move. Guy's hands traced from his face to his arms to his waist and upper legs. He snapped his eyes shut, before his chin was gripped firmly and he opened his eyes.

Guy looked at him, a warning look in his eyes. "Now, I want you to behave today. Be a good little boy, alright? Make sure he gets a pleasant night."

The fire of rebellion started to burn in Will's eyes.

"And if you don't, well... let's just say your little friend of yesterday will come to disappear."

Will's eyes widened. _No..._

"Are you gonna behave?"

Will nodded, fearful for Wulf's life.

Guy leaned his face close to Will's and whispered, "Good." He smirked, before walking out, saying, "Come."


	7. The Royal Bedding

**I LIVE! Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I lost my Robin Hood mood and I had another project I was working on. But still, here's a short littlte chapter, and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

They ended up in front of a nicely carved door, and Guy thought to remind Will again to behave.

"Remember what I told you. Misbehave and your little boy is dog meat."

Will swallowed, before the doors opened and he was led inside. The room was lavishly decorated, and a warm fire was roaring in the fireplace. But still shivers went up his spine when he spotted the King sized bed.

"Ah, Sherif!" Will jumped slightly and quickly turned his head. He saw the man who spoke siting in a plush armchair, just off the fire, smiling at the company. He stood up, holding his head high. "What a pleasant surprise. And you've come bearing a gift. How nice of you!"

"Your Highness." The Sherif– Guy was the _Sherif!_– knelt and kissed his hand.

The well-dressed man went over to Will, who stood unsurely. The eyes trailing over his body made him uncomfortable. He circled him, and Will forced himself to keep staring straight ahead.

"I must say, Sherif, you have outdone yourself."

_Think happy thought, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts..._

"I'm honored, Your Highness," Guy bowed.

The man once again faced Will, cupping Will's face with his ring-adorned hands. Will was forced to look at him directly, at that rich and arrogant face, at that clearly royal face.

"You may leave us, Sherif," the royal said, without taking his eyes off of Will.

With a final bow, the Sherif left, but not without shooting a warning glare at Will.

Will didn't move, staying perfectly still. His nerves were wrecking themselves even as he tried to calm himself.

A hand gripped his chin and angled his face to look at the spoiled rich face.

"Now then," _Even his breath smelled rich!_ "Shall we?" he said, gesturing toward the bed.

Will's heart raced even as he walked toward the bed. He lay down and waited for the inevitable, shaking a little.

Again that hand was on his face.

"Come, come, now. Don't be frightened. I mean you no harm."

Will looked at him hesitantly. He seemed sincere. He lay down next to Will, gently stroking his arm. It was almost comforting. But Will didn't buy it. The only reason he was going along with this was for Wulf. The man kissed him and Will allowed it. He leaned over Will, before actually lying on top of him. His touches were like a spider's, deceptively light but still deadly.

Will barely contained a shudder. _Just ignore it. Let it wash over you, but ignore it. _A sharp pain in his shoulder got Will to snap his eyes at the guy atop of him.

"Come, come now. You will not simply lie there. You _will_ please me. It would be such a waste to harm such a pretty face."

Will was not an idiot, he picked out the hidden threat between the words. _So much for ignoring it._ Will shifted his body, and when the man moved in again, he responded to the touches. He moaned when it was expected, he shivered when it was appropriate, he let his hands roam as much as he dared - forcing out of his head that he didn't _want_ to.

The man let his tongue circle Will's collarbone, causing Will to shiver for real. Though he was still an unwilling participant, Will had to admit that this was the most gentile treatment he'd received since he arrived here. Even the lower part of the routine was less painful - or that was because he was used to it by now; something he didn't want to think about.

One of those hands stroked his cheek softly.

"You _are_ good. I am very pleased."

Will kept quiet. not knowing how to respond to that.

"Now. I have business to take care of. And you, my little pet," he spoke, almost lovingly– almost. "You're staying here."

Will swallowed, though made no other movement, even as the man removed his presence from the room when he was decent. As soon as he'd left, Will let out a huge sigh, covering his face with his hands. _Wulf, you'd better be worth all this._ He still didn't move, lying on the enormous bed, before he decided to explore the room a bit. He'd already determined that the bed was luxurious; a canopy bed with the curtain currently not drawn. The rest of the room held a desk with a candle stump and some scattered papers, a huge closet, most likely filled with clothes made of the most expensive of fabrics. He snorted and started rummaging through the papers strewn on the desk, before his hand froze, holding an envelope with a seal on it. The seal of the royal family. More specifically, the seal of Prince John. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the seal on the envelope he held in his shaking hand. _That man– the one that just fucked me_–_ is Prince John?_


	8. Rescue Mission

AN: To those waiting for updates for this, I'm soo sorry it took so long. I'll try to write quicker. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Loathe to admit it, Will was getting used to life in Prince John's bed. The Prince didn't treat him like dirt, on the contrary, he was quite a gentleman. He never hurt Will, though Will hadn't given him reason to, and the first night being the only time the Prince had actively hurt him. Before even a week had passed since the first time he spent the first night in the Prince's quarters, Will found himself actually _forgetting_ his life before this existence. He would remember it in glimpses, but it seemed more than a distant memory.

Now, almost a month later, he had lost all hope of ever being a free man again, or even an outlaw hiding in the woods. He mentally sighed, as he rolled onto his back on the plush bed. He sometimes wondered about Robin. Would he get him out of here? Or would Will be doomed to spend the rest of his life as property.

Just then, the door opened, announcing to Will the Prince had returned. It could only be the Prince. No one else was allowed to enter these chambers. He would have to get ready to entertain the Prince after he settled himself on the bed next to him, once the Prince was done with discarding his layers of clothing.

That's why he startled so hard when he was yanked off the bed with so much force that he fell in an ungraceful mess to the ground. He grunted and glared up at the culprit.

"Hello, little whore."

If it wasn't mister Enthusiastic-before-getting-bitten.

"I missed you."

_I bet you did…_ Will thought darkly to himself

The guy ran a hand through Will's hair, to which Will pulled away, disgusted. He got off the ground, standing at his full height, glaring defiantly at the guard. The man's eyes trailed over his body, running his tongue over his lips slowly, and Will had to repress a shudder.

"You're looking mighty tasty."

"I belong to the Prince. You have no right to me," he hissed. _God, I cannot believe I said that._

The guard growled and grabbed Will by the neck.

"Who says we have to tell him?"

Will clawed at helplessly at his throat, it was getting hard to breathe. The man leaned close to Will's face and said, "You say anything about this, your little fuck boy's the first to go. Understand?"

Will nodded quickly, hating the way Wulf was always used against him.

"Good. Very good," he started to purr as his fingers moved across Will's torso.

Will let out a soft sigh while he closed his eyes. _Great. Just great._ A hiss escaped from his lips when he was forcefully bent over on the bed, and he heard the familiar rustle of clothes being shed. Without any warning he was entered, yet he managed to suppress his pained groan, though a wince marred itself on Will's face - not that the man saw it. When the man pushed in too hard, Will's fisted the blanket, but made no further outward sign of pain.

Will heard shouted voices from another part of the castle. His grip on the sheets tightened when the guard suddenly changed his angle. The shouting was getting louder. Will's face was pressed into the sheets, as the man kept ramming into him.

The doors of the chamber suddenly banged against the wall, drawing the attention of both the guard and Will. The latter almost collapsed in relief when he saw the person who entered, bow drawn and aimed. The guard didn't even have time to reach his weapon, before the arrow pierced through his chest.

Will's chest heaved, tears of happiness escaping his eyes.

"Robin…"

Robin looked exactly like Will remembered him. He turned to face him, putting the bow down when he spotted no more enemies.

"Will… oh, good Lord, what happened to you?"

Will tried to get up, but his legs gave out on him. Luckily for him, Robin was there to catch him. Robin embraced him in a strong hug, and held him close.

"You're here," Will managed between his sobs. "You're really here."

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Robin rubbed Will's arms gently, resting his chin on his little brother's head.

"Neither did I," Robin whispered softly.

A loud racket sounded outside of the room. The two brothers looked up at the door.

"Okay, Will. Time to go."

Robin grabbed his bow from where he dropped it and walked over to the door.

"But-" Will glanced down at what he was wearing. Robin looked too, and did a pretty good fish expression for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

Will in the meantime walked over to the closet, pulled it open and grabbed the first thing his hands caught - a long white shirt, and the plainest pants he could find. Will wasted no time putting it on, and as soon as it was, Robin started leading them out of the castle. They avoided the guards, who were all armed and moving in platoons, though they didn't search the castle, but instead seemed to head outside.

"Did you bring others?" Will whispered, while they were hiding in an alcove, unnoticed by the soldiers who passed by.

"Yeah, they created a diversion so I could slip in to find you," Robin whispered back.

Robin glanced down the hallway, and, spotting no one, motioning Will to follow him.

They snuck their way outside, though Will didn't remember much of it all. All he remembered was leaning against Robin, his eyes drooping, a little distance outside the city walls, both hidden by the branches of a Willow tree.

"You saved me…" Will whispered softly, but because Robin was so close he still heard it. "Thank you… thank you… thank you…." His eyes closed fully, as he was on the brink of sleep.

"Don't be silly. You're my brother, Will." Robin stayed silent for a while. "We have to meet up with the others."

"Mmhmm." Will nuzzled his face closer to Robin, who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders protectively, pulling him even closer.

"…tomorrow.


End file.
